


hotter on the floor

by multicorn



Series: we are shaped like stars [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship, Frottage, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Revolutionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hercules Mulligan.  I'm a tailor," which is apparently reason enough for him to place both of his hands flat on Alex's chest, and make a show of straightening out Alex's already-perfect ruff….</p>
<p>And now Mulligan's on his knees in front of Alex, pins in his mouth, holding a measuring tape right down the inseam of Alex's thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hotter on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Characters' appearances based on the musical; everything else based on a mishmash of musical and history canon, in which I take what I want to tell my story and leave the rest behind.

Midday Alex gets off the ship that took him to New York harbor, and all day he walks the city streets, until the sky gets dark and cold.When he opens the door to Fraunces Tavern, the warm smoke-filled air hits him like a fist to the face.He's dazzled for a moment, looking into the bustle, groups of men and women moving to and from like schools of fish, until his eyes land on a man sitting on the far side of the room.

He's broad-shouldered, with warm dark brown skin and an equally warm smile.He's beautiful, and what's more, he's gesturing expansively to a crowd that's hanging on his every word.As Alex watches, it seems that he finishes some anecdote, for his listeners erupt into cheers."To the Sons of Liberty!" they cry.Amid the dull clanking of tankards, Alex pushes through the crowd, and shoulders his way into the circle of the cheering group.

The noise trails off abruptly as multiple heads turn to face Alex.  The man next to him asks, sounding, Alex thinks, unfairly suspicious, "who are you?"

Alex pushes his hair back towards the queue that already holds it tight as he takes a second to marshall his thoughts for a good introduction."I'm Alexander Hamilton," he begins."I arrived in New York this morning.I'm going to King's College to get an education, and I want to join the Revolution."

"Then you've come to the right place!" the boy on his other side says, and there's a general smattering around them of applause.

"That's Nicky," his first interlocutor puts in, "and I'm Rob.  We run drills of interested students every morning on the King's College grounds, so that we'll be ready to fight when the war finally breaks out."

"And the administration allows you?" Alex asks, surprised."Also.Wait a minute.Can anyone join?"

"Not exactly," says a tall slim boy who's sitting next to the leader.He elbows him in the side.Alex is about to object that anyone should be able to, when the leader speaks up again.

"All he means is that our recruits need a uniform first.Since the British dress in red, we all wear green coats with yellow trim.And we put a white cockade in our hats.It sounds loud, but just wait until you see us all kitted out.We look so great."

"That's amazing," Alex says, "I love it," and he means it, too.Not only do these aspiring revolutionaries seem admirably bold, but they care about fashion, too.This is exactly where he wants to be."But what if somebody doesn't have the necessary means to pay for a uniform?Nobody respects the significance of fashion more than myself, but surely you don't want to burden your members with superfluous requirements.If your main objective is to gather as many recruits as possible - " and at this point Alex is interrupted by the barkeep's shouts of "closing time!"

Barmaids come up and start collecting cups.Laggards make haste to drain the last of their drinks.The group of revolutionaries disperses by twos and threes, each calling out to the others, goodnight and so long.The change happens seamlessly, confusingly quickly, like a well-rehearsed dance, till after a few minutes only Alex and the revolutionaries' leader are left.

"You said your name was Alexander Hamilton?"

"Yes."Alex nods, jerkily.He's not thrilled by the implication that the man hadn't paid enough attention to know his name.But he does appreciate that he cares enough to ask.

"I'm Hercules Mulligan," Mulligan - apparently - says.He holds out a hand to shake.His grip is only conventionally firm, but Alex can imagine the now-restrained strength of his fingers; warm, but somehow Alex still feels so hot he's on fire.Before Mulligan lets go, he takes a step closer still.And he says, "I'm a tailor," which is apparently reason enough for him to place both of his hands flat on Alex's chest, and make a show of straightening out his already-perfect ruff.

Alex doesn't mind, though.Really, he doesn't, if only because he feels pretty sure now that Mulligan reciprocates his desires.So he rakes his eyes, slowly, lasciviously down Mulligan's torso and legs, obviously admiring of not just his tailoring but also the body within."Is that why your pants look so hot?"

Mulligan hides his laughter in his hand, in a poorly disguised coughing fit.Alex suspects he should be miffed, but can't find it in himself to care.He takes a couple steps back, anyway.There's no need to linger longer here, when they've both made themselves clear.

"Why don't you come home with me," Mulligan says."I can make you hot pants there.Or maybe even a whole uniform."

~

Not half an hour later, Alex has half walked and half stumbled through the cold streets once more, throwing an arm around his companion's shoulders every so often, more to enjoy the contact and camaraderie than really for balance.They've been laughing and singing and talking of revolution all the while.He's followed Mulligan through the door and down the little stairs into his garret room, as Mulligan admits with what strikes Alex as surprisingly easy grace that he's only an apprentice after all.But any room of his own is well enough for their purposes.

And now Mulligan's on his knees in front of Alex, pins in his mouth, holding a measuring tape right down the inseam of Alex's thigh.Alex is trying not to react.To think about what could happen if he's misunderstood Mulligan's invitation, but Mulligan still guesses what he'd thought.To think about the pins because they're so dangerous and _right there_ , but apparently this backfires, because he feels himself twitch.Dammit.

Mulligan moves his hands, then.He takes his warm palm off of Alex's knee, takes the pins carefully out of his mouth and sets them aside.He moves his other hand to the side a bit, no longer on Alex's leg at all, but…

He's measuring Alex's cock!?So he didn't misinterpret anything, then.He breathes an enormous sigh of relief.Mulligan brings back his right hand to pull the tape down to Alex's balls, and with his other hand smooths it back up so that his fingers come to rest right above the head of Alex's cock.

"That's all?" he says, a chuckle in his voice, and Alex, unwillingly, humiliatingly, feels himself harden and lengthen a little more.The tip of his glans pushes up against the pressure of Mulligan's fingers, through the strained fabric of his breeches, and he lets out a groan.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong with it," Mulligan says breezily."Short's easier for some things, you know - " and before Alex quite realizes what's happening, Mulligan's untied the fastening of his breeches, has not only pulled him out but leaned forward and sucked his whole cock into his mouth.Alex jerks forward, instinctively, fruitlessly, for there's no farther he can go.Mulligan's tongue is drawing circles around the head of his cock, and he's rolling Alex's balls back and forth over his callused palm, and altogether everything feels entirely too good.As soon as Alex can get his head together enough to do it, he puts his hands on Mulligan's shoulders and pushes him away.

"What's the matter?" Mulligan asks.

"Nothing," Alex says.There's nothing he can explain, just how he feels this encounter should go."But, can I - ?"He makes a gesture that's clearly obscene but otherwise completely unclear.

"Wait a minute," Mulligan says, "I have an idea."

Alex waits and watches while Mulligan disrobes.He's broad all the way from his shoulders down through his chest and stomach and thighs, and not run to fat, either, and Alex, whose physique tends towards the opposite on all accounts, can't help but feel a stab of envy as well as more turned on."You look like a Hercules," he murmurs.

Mulligan shrugs.  And looks - sheepish?  Alex wonders if he's blushing, even, from the shy crook of the corners of his lips.  But he simply says, "now you."

And then they're both naked in Mulligan's bed, Mulligan's weight bearing down on Alex deliciously.  Mulligan had lain down first, had beckoned him on top, had tried to roll them back at first when Alex flipped them on them bed, until Alex grabbed his arm and said, "you won't crush me, I like it, please."  So Mulligan's rocking down onto where their cocks press together, and Alex is grinding up into him, has been for he doesn't know how long.  The pressure and shifting weight of friction like this feels infinite, the effortful grimace of pleasure on Mulligan's face, Mulligan's hands on his ass, pulling him up, spreading his legs wide, the way that his own hands clutch and slip on the sweaty working of Mulligan's back.  It's a great ending to a great day, his first day in New York.  Mulligan's rhythm starts to slacken, then, and Alex thrusts up against him desperately, needing to come like this before he won't be able to anymore.  He pushes hard against Mulligan's stomach and feels the dull fulfillment of release, riding it out rubbing against the slick of his own precome.

He falls back to the bed then and Mulligan lies still on top of him, his cock still incredibly hot and hard.Alex can feel him trembling.

Alex pushes on Mulligan's shoulders, and Mulligan, with a wordless grunt, rolls over to the side.Does he think Alex is going to abandon him?Like this?If so - well, they don't know each other at all.But Alex knows it's no time to rest.He folds himself down by the side of the bed, and pulls at the nearer of Mulligan's legs until he gets the idea.This, now, is where Alex is more used to finding himself, though his head's not typically fuzzy like it is right now.He applies himself through the haze of pleasure to concentrate on his task, and sucking his own come along with Mulligan's taste off his cock is distracting enough that he's taken by surprise when Mulligan's hand spasms in his hair.That's all the warning he needs or gets to flatten his tongue and loosen his throat before Mulligan is coming onto the first and down the second.

Alex slurps neatly off Mulligan's cock - he takes a certain pride in having learned how - and finally looks up.Mulligan looks definitely impressed, which is good, Alex thinks, and then Mulligan pulls him back up to the bed, and he falls asleep.

~

Alex's first morning in America starts with thick rays of sunlight stabbing obnoxiously through the window, lighting up all the dust motes he hadn't noticed last night filling up the air.With fingers splayed questioningly, barely drumming, on his lower stomach and inner thigh.WIth a definite sign of his new friend's interest in resuming last night's activities when he squirms backwards in response in order to find out.Mulligan moves against Alex's ass and jerks his cock too gently, until Alex says harder again and again, till Mulligan's holding him tightly back against him with one arm, and squeezing his cock so hard with the other hand it feels like he'll squeeze the insides out.Until he comes on feeling the accidental edge of Mulligan's nail, and Mulligan fists himself and spatters hot all over Alex's lower back.This is a great way, Alex thinks, to be welcomed to America.Not only is it a good morning, but it bodes well for his future as well.

Afterwards they peel themselves apart and wash separately from the cloth and basin.Alex is putting himself together, pulling his shirt over his head, when Mulligan asks him, voice sounding genuinely casual, to stay for breakfast.His muttered thanks is muffled by linen and hair but heartfelt.

Over bread and butter and preserves and coffee - there's no tea, and Mulligan says, "I would apologize, but I know a fellow revolutionary such as yourself wouldn't have expected it.I have plenty of sugar for a while yet, so if you'd like a lump, don't be shy.No?Well - "

They finish eating before they finish discussing the politics of breakfast."Have you considered," Alex asks, "the position of the West Indies?We're not represented in Parliament any more than your American colonies are, and yet it's fellow colonies, not England itself, who are forced to bear the brunt of all this disruption of trade."

Mulligan admits that's true, but says, "we're trying to fight a war here.You're either for us, or you're against us."

"Well, I'll write back to them," Alex says, laughing.  "We'll see what I can do."

Eventually they've agreed that St. Croix should join the fight, and the whole Empire, too, for that matter.But they won't.And then Alex looks around, and realizes that it's time to leave.

"Thanks for your hospitality," he says, "but I should be going now.Do the Sons of Liberty meet at the same tavern every night?Or where else can I find you again?"

"Pretty much," Mulligan says agreeably."So, where are you going now?"

"Er," Alex says.He hadn't lied, not saying, but suddenly the omission feels too close to falsehood for comfort."I don't know yet, actually.Do you have any boarding houses to recommend that fit my purposes?That is, with enough peace and quiet to write and study, but mostly importantly, cheap?"

Mulligan frowns."Are you saying you don't have anywhere to go?"

"No," Alex says, defensively."I'm specifically not saying that.I have some money.I just want to make sure that it lasts for a while."

"Well, why don't you stay here with me?" Mulligan asks.There's nothing lewd in the way he says it.He's open and easy and careless, but Alex still can't believe the sort of suggestion he's hearing.

"I didn't come here to be a _whore_ ," he says.He almost spits the last word right into Mulligan's face."I don't know what you think of me, or where you get off thinking it, but I don't sleep with men for a place to sleep.Or for any other sort of compensation."

"Hold up just a minute!" Mulligan says.  "I didn't say anything like that.  I don't know what you're talking about, but that's nothing I ever thought."

"Then why would you ask me to stay here."

Mulligan sighs."Remember last night?"

"Of course, that's what I was just talking about - "

"No, not the sex!Before that.I was meeting with the Sons of Liberty, and you said that you wanted to join."

"Well, I do," Alex says.He rocks back on his heels.He just doesn't see what one thing has to do with the other, that's all.

"We're a band of brothers," Mulligan says."I know I just met you last night, but listen, we could really use somebody who argues the way you do.So I have some space to share, I don't need a whole room to myself.My master's enough in sympathy with the cause that he'll let you stay here if I tell him why.So, what do you say now?Do you want it?"

Alex thinks for a minute.It's a hard thing to evaluate.All his assumptions are thrown off, and he has to start from scratch.

Mulligan shrugs, meanwhile."I won't be offended if you don't want to.Just so I know that you understand what I'm offering."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Alex says.He straightens out his shoulders, then his spine."I promise that I'll be of service to the Sons of Liberty.And I'll help out in whatever other ways I can.I'll contribute to the food budget, and buy all my own candles, because I always use too many, and, what else should I do…?"

"Calm down," Mulligan says, with a smile.Maybe it's an answer?"Don't worry.We're in this together, and we'll figure it out."

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the start, chronologically, of a fairly long fic 'verse, featuring many pairings and gen relationships. I will be posting new parts (hopefully) every Tuesday and Thursday evening.
> 
> I am [multsicorn](http://multsicorn.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Chatting, criticism, or anything you might want to say is appreciated here or there <3.


End file.
